


The Rise Of The Blood Moon

by Artemys (artemyss)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Calamity Zelda, Dark Link - Freeform, Ficlet, Ganon is defeated but Zellie get shit crazy, Gen, Halloween Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemyss/pseuds/Artemys
Summary: The Blood Moon has risen. Regardless this time, I don't tell Link to be careful. It doesn't matter anymore. This time, I tell him to embrace it.





	The Rise Of The Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Link and Zelda Halloween cosplay by Seshiria and Artemys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531056) by Seshiria and Artemys. 

> Hello! This is a short fic I made to get in collection to my Halloween cosplay photoshoot with a friend (ig /seshiria_cos). Basically it's the "lore" of our photoshoot! Made just for the funs and stuff :) I hope you enjoy!

The Blood Moon has risen. Regardless this time, I don't tell Link to be careful. It doesn't matter anymore. More than this, I tell him to embrace it. And, always following me, he does.  
  
Ganon is gone. But the Calamity, otherwise, is not. I've succumbed to the pain. To the crazyness. The dark. The Malice. After a hundred years of being played around, with my light wining day by day, little by little the decrepit influence of the Malice started getting me. If Ganon showed me pain, I would laugh and say it didn't hurt me anymore. If they showed me corruption, I would just tell them off, because I didn't care. People had always been evil, anyway.  
  
Then, I started answering back their attacks — or attempts, at that point — with their own poison. They would attack me with the worst parts of the hylian nature, and I would reply by going even further in showing how disgusting humanity was.  
  
I was taken. The Malice grew strong in me. Its power was... _Thrilling_, to say the least.  
  
And then, one day, Link came. We destroyed Ganon. But the Calamity... We embraced it, using its power to do whatever we wanted.  
  
Hyrule is not at peace. There will never be peace again, I guess. But I don't care. I can understand why Ganon fell so low, and so many times, in order to get this power.  
  
It's delicious.  
  
It's _addictive_.  
  
The Blood Moon has risen again. And, as we did so many other times, we embrace it, totally drown in our insanity.  
  
Hylia and her powers had failed me. So... I guess I got my own path instead?  
  
Either way, it's... _Awesome_...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ascenção da Lua Vermelha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254444) by [Artemys (artemyss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemyss/pseuds/Artemys)


End file.
